Cover
by Draco38
Summary: Rock has learned a new skill. One shot.


Cover

* * *

The bullets made a clanging and popping sound as they ricocheted off the steel door Dutch had ducked behind. _Well, fuck!_ He thought as he tried to get a peek around the door to see where the shooter was. The sound of an AK-47 cracked over and over as Revy eased up behind him with her back to him.

"We're pinned from the other direction also Dutch," Revy said as she fired a round from her Cutlasses, down the hallway to keep one of the ship's crew from entering.

"So I see," the big man said. "We got a couple on the bow firing on us so we can't get on deck."

"What the fuck!" Revy exclaimed as she sent another 9mm round down the hall. "This was supposed to be a simple pick up and go job!" she snarled. "I'm starting to get low Dutch! We gotta do something!"

Dutch hung his head as he thought a minute. All they were supposed to do was pick up a package from the ship's captain for Balalaika. The small coastal freighter was of no threat to the PT boat, so when they slid alongside, he and Revy boarded and made like it was pirating job. The ship's captain was in on it, but wanted it that way so he could have deniability when he got questioned by the people he was transporting for. _I guess no one told the ship's crew,_ the man thought.

The job had been going great; Dutch took the captain to his cabin while Revy held the crew at gun point. As soon as Dutch left the cabin with the package though, he heard the door lock behind him. At first he thought nothing of it until he got back forward and someone in the forecastle cut loose on them with an AK-47. "I'm glad they're crappy shots!" Dutch said as he peeked around the door again.

"Rock? Do your new thing," Dutch said into his radio headset as bullets buzzed past.

_"Roger Dutch!"_ Rock replied.

"Rock?" Revy said. "What the fuck is Rock going to do? Read them the **Seven Habits of Highly Effective Pirates**?"

Dutch snickered at the thought, but all he said was, "You'll see Revy, you'll see."

A minute later Revy heard the sound of a large caliber automatic weapon firing. _KA_POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!_ The bursts came in five round groups before a pause and starting up again. _KA_POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!_ The sound of the AK's stopped as the firing continued at a steady pace.

_"Dutch? Time to go!"_ She heard Rock call out over the radio. Dutch nodded and ducked out of the door and waved for her to follow. They raced forward to the ladder with the pair shooting into the forecastle as they ran. Not pausing to look, Revy dove down the ladder and landed on the bow of the _Black Lagoon_. She watched carefully as Dutch climbed down after her. She finished off her last clips, firing over his head toward someone who stood up holding a rifle.

Dutch hollered, "Go Benny!" into his radio and the boat surged forward with a roar from the engines. As the captain headed to the pilot house, Revy looked aft to see Rock sitting in the rear gun tub with a large automatic rifle propped up on the railing.

_What the fuck?_ Revy thought as she noticed the little dolly hanging from the barrel of the gun. _That's Gretel's BAR!_ she said to herself, as she started aft to where Rock was propped up smoking a cigarette.

"You ok Revy?" he asked as she walked up.

"What the fuck are you doing with that?" she exclaimed as he climbed out of the turret onto the deck before her.

"Oh that? I picked it up off the dock after Elroy killed Gretel. I don't know why I did, but it's been in the armory ever since."

Revy leaned forward and grabbed the salaryman by the collar, "And when the fuck did you decide it was time to start shooting people Rock!?"

He looked stunned for a minute and said, "Shooting people!? Revy I didn't shoot anyone! All I did was make them keep their heads down while you and Dutch got off the ship! It's called covering fire, but I thought you knew that!"

Revy turned red as she began to shake with anger. Rock said, "Oh no!" ducked and raced aft leaving Revy with part of his collar in her hand. Revy drew one of her guns as she screamed, "ROOOOCCCKKKK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and raced after him.

In the pilot house Dutch held out his hand as Benny dropped two $50 bills into it. "Your right Dutch, I thought she had calmed down a bit but she is still pulling her guns on him," the blond man said.

Dutch snickered as the couple raced past the pilot house windows for the third time. "I do think Rock has gotten a little faster and has learned to dodge a lot better," Dutch said as the pair went around again.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and/or Favorite!


End file.
